The Pit
The Pit is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Todd Garfield, it originally aired on April 28, 2012. Story In order to get more supplies, the ThundeCats make a stop at the City of Dogs. There they learn that Pumyra, a Thunderian survivor, will be fighting in the gladiatorial arena known as the Pit. The Cats go to see the pit master, Dobo, who turns out to be an old acquaintance of Panthro. Panthro reveals that the two met when he was a prisoner of war in the city while Dobo was a common thief. The two were paired together to fight in the arena and they won many matches, until one day when Panthro escaped, leaving Dobo behind. Feeling betrayed, Dobo went on to earn his freedom by winning a hundred fights and eventually becoming the owner of the Pit. What Dobo doesn’t know is that Panthro fled because the next day he was supposed to fight Dobo in a death match. Not wanting to be responsible for killing his friend, Panthro chose to escape. Lion-O commands Dobo to free Pumyra but he refuses, insisting that she too, like him, must win a hundred matches in order to win her freedom. Lion-O decides to secretly break Pumyra out of her cell but is caught when she expresses her anger towards him for abandoning his kingdom and his people. Dobo then informs the other ThunderCats that because Lion-O broke the law, he too is now a prisoner and must fight Pumyra in the arena in order to earn his freedom. In another part of the city, WilyKit and WilyKat run into Tookit, a pickpocket who steals their Flupe and Flank. When they realize this, the twins track him down and order him to return their things. Tookit agrees but only if the twins can prove that they too are good at stealing. They agree but only on the condition that they will return the items. The twins succeed in stealing the items but are found out by the owners who chase them. Tookit however manages to use the items that they stole to help himself and the twins escape from their pursuers. He then bids the twins goodbye and leaves. Only then do the two realize that he still hasn’t returned their things. Back in the Pit, Lion-O and Pumyra are pitted against each other in a fight to the death. While Lion-O refuses to attack Pumyra, she, still blaming Lion-O for her enslavement, has no qualms about hitting him with all her might. Eventually Lion-O’s sacrifice begins winning over Pumyra and she too refuses to fight. Dobo sentences them both to death for forfeiting the match. But he changes his mind and sets them both free when he learns about the true reason why Panthro abandoned him, and the cries from the crowd to spare Lion-O and Pumyra. Lion-O then asks Pumyra about the locations of the other Cats who were captured by the Lizards. She points to Mount Plun-Darr in the distance. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Notable Quotes WilyKat: We used to hang out with them all the time in the slums of Thundera. They make the best bone stew. Panthro: The lizards are bad enough. We can't afford a war with the dogs, too. Dodo: I was naive to have expected loyalty from a cat. Lion-O: I did what I had to do so I could fight another day. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - The Pitt - 001.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 002.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 003.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 004.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 005.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 006.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 007.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 008.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 009.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 010.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 011.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 012.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 013.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 014.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 015.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 016.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 017.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 018.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 019.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 020.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 021.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 022.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 023.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 024.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 025.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 026.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 027.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 028.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 029.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 030.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 031.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 032.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 033.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 034.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 035.png Screenshots - The Pitt - 036.png Official Preview Clips Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Garfield